


Baby, I'm Your Madness

by SumSteal1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort/Angst, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gentle touches, Hancock is touch-starved, Might contain blood and injury, Might contain hard language, Minor Violence, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Shooked John Hancock, Slow Romance, Slow falling in love, Smartass Sole survivor, Smut only if asked, Tags May Change, Trust Issues, guaranteed romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumSteal1/pseuds/SumSteal1
Summary: Hancock is the average ghoul. Mayor of Goodneighbour, chem junkie and violent as silence at night. His dream of a soulmate and a life of his own died the day he became a ghoul. Erin, on the other hand, is a wild spirit. At least since she woke up in vault 111. She does what she can to get through the days. Earning caps from whatever jobs she can get. Her dreams died the day Kellog shot her husband and kidnapped her son.What could these two people possibly have in common?Perhaps the scars on their skin which seems aligned too perfectly to be a mere coincident.





	Baby, I'm Your Madness

The Commonwealth is an almost magical place to be after the bomb fell. Everything you once knew was lost in the rads now. Almost 200 years after and the world was still a sick twisted place to live. Super mutants and Raiders thinking they have the right to the world. In Goodneighbour it almost seemed different. Everyone was welcome there, even the weird bald guy with the glasses. Hancock had prided himself in creating a mutual space for lost lambs of civilization. It was going well. But some things would just never change. Hancock looked down at his radiated arm. New scars and wounds randomly appeared on his skin from time to time. And for the longest time ever, these wounds meant nothing to him. His skin was already radiated to the point where one could not even tell the difference.

Everyone knew what a few mysterious wounds on one's skin meant. Nobody spoke loudly about it. Just like the institute, some things should only be spoken in hush tones. In this world, everyone deeply wished for a soulmate. One they could be with, connect with, and never part with. But with that, the risk of losing their soulmate was certainly also there. Either to death or to being swapped by a synth. It was no secret that most people were terrified of finding their soulmate. Which was exactly why nobody addressed the issue of soulmates.

Though, Hancock was not afraid to talk about how his soulmate got in so many fights that they were probably a raider. I which case, Hancock had no interest in associating with his soulmate. Fahrenheit was probably a daily victim of watching Hancock stare at the new wounds on his skin. Nobody knew Hancock better than Fahrenheit at this point in time. The only time Fahrenheit had ever spoken about soulmates was when she told Hancock that her own soulmate died. Hancock could definitely empathize with that. For the longest time ever he had thought his soulmate was dead too. But lately, it seemed like his soulmate had become more active. At least if the many new wounds were to be believed. A part of Hancock wondered why his soulmate had been soundless for so damn long. He did not question it further, but it stayed in his mind.

"Hancock..." Fahrenheit's voice echoed in the room, forcing Hancock to look up from his arm. Up till now, he had run his knife over the new wounds on his left arm. His favourite pastime was to get fucked on chems and watch as wounds appeared on his skin.

"He is hassling another drifter" she finished. She didn't look away from the window as she closely watched the bald man hassling yet another one. At this point calling out any names was unneeded. Hancock knew exactly who Fahrenheit spoke of. It was always the same man. Always doing the same thing.

"Honestly. He might be a good fighter but nobody is gonna feel welcome. Let's pay a visit" Hancock sighed deeply and stood up. He put the knife back in his pocket and headed for the door. Fahrenheit following behind.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

 

"Or accidents start happening to you... Big... Bloody... Accidents..." Finn said in a threatening voice. His voice was rarely nice or calming. He was just the type of person who would get shot on sight if he did not know how to fend for himself.

"Woah Woah, Timeout," Hancock announced as he walked towards the scene.

"Someone steps through that gate, they are a guest. And you're hassling them with that extortion crap" Hancock sighed.

"What do you care? She ain't one of us." Finn snarled. He clearly was not gonna back down now that he was getting fueled up.

"No love for your mayor, Finn? I said, let them go." Hancock smirked.

"You're soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there'll be a new mayor." Finn crossed his arms over his chest. Rather it was an attempt to look bigger or not, Hancock did not take it kindly.

"Come on, man. This is me we're talking about. Let me tell you something." Hancock smirked as he stepped closer to Finn. At that moment, Finn seemed to have lowered his defences, giving Hancock the perfect moment to strike. He pulled up the knife he had been playing with and stabbed Finn twice in the abdomen. Fahrenheit observed the whole scene before sighing low. At least she knew Hancock did not let anyone fuck with him. After years and years on end, Hancock had learned to make people respect him. If they did not, he had ways of disposing of them. Fahrenheit was usually the first way.

It did not take long before Hancock's eyes eventually found their way to the female character by the gate. She had chosen to come closer now, grasping every ounce of attention from the ghoul mayor.

"You alright sister?" Hancock asked, putting his knife away. There was a dead silence in the air for a moment. She quietly stared at the dead body of Finn in front of her. The silence gave Hancock plenty of time to analyze the girl in front of him. She was pretty. Her shoulder length hair was a nice hickory colour. It formed perfectly around a face with baby smooth skin, a pair of pistachio coloured eyes, under perfectly thin average eyebrows. Her rose pink lips looked so sweet and soft. But it all came together by her outfit. She was not dressed to impress but rather dressed to sneak. She looked like a sniper who forgot to take off her black stealth suit. However, the thing that stood out the most, was the pip-boy. She was either a vault-dweller, or she had killed someone for that pip-boy. Hancock chose to believe the first option. She was, in fact, a beautiful young thing. Which really only made Hancock wonder who she was and what she was doing in goodneighbour. She seemed exactly like the type of girl who would be in Diamond City, or working undercover for the raiders.

"Yeah... I'm fine" she finally answered, "not every day I see someone gets stabbed right in front of me" she concluded.

"You're not living your life to the fullest then" Hancock snickered.

"I normally do the stabbing" the female gently smiled at the ghoul before casually strolling by him. She was not threatening. She gave the clear picture of being a pretty, cute little psycho. He was left there, simply looking at the feminine figure stroll away towards the Hotel and Memory Den. Fahrenheit watched her as well, till she disappeared. Then she looked back at Hancock. Hancock quietly stood there for a moment, but with a shrug, he walked back into the old state house. He would have to make a speech now before people started asking why Finn was lying dead out front. He stepped out onto the balcony and looked out. His view was not really the best. Most of the drifters were on the other side of the building. However, he did have a perfect view of the wall to the next building.

One thing that did catch his eye though, was the lovely feminine figure sitting on the bench with her legs crossed, playing with the black sleeves of her suit. Hancock observed her for a moment. Despite only being able to see the back of her, he found it interesting nonetheless. Was she waiting on someone? why was she there? So many questions running through his head. He was not scared of her, but rather found her very interesting. She looked so sweet and innocent, yet had the scent of a serial killer. No more than 3 minutes later, he could hear the door to the Third Rail open. Hancock looked down to see his old mercenary friend, MacCready step out. Hancock observed MacCready light up a cigarette before he slowly walked over to the female. He could not quite make out what they were talking about, but it was clearly a deal. The female handed him a vail with what looked like medicine or drugs or something alike. In return, he handed her a little bag, probably with caps. After getting the little bag, it did not take long for the female to get up on her feet again, looking at MacCready who watched her get up. She shot him a sympathetic smile, before walking by him. Hancock was probably never going to understand how she could walk away from people, wearing nothing but a smile. Perhaps it was a way to lure people in, only to destroy them later on. The thought quickly went away when he finally decided it was time to call people together and have a speech. MacCready never stuck around to these sort of things, mainly because he was a regular human living in Goodneighbour.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

 

Hancock groaned as he walked back through those doors. He loved cheering and fueling his people up. All he did these days were trying to hold a community together while getting fucked up by chems. Mostly mentats. He stopped by the door to his office, and for good reason. He had nearly forgotten the mysteries female who had come and gone. However, she had now found her way to his room, making herself comfy on his couch. She had taken off her black gloves and was now running her fingers over her hands. She had a few scars on her hands. It took her a minute to realize he was there. As soon as she did, she beamed at him.

"Hey handsome. It's not nice to make people wait" she smirked.

"If I had known you were waiting, I would have been quicker" he smirked back. He stepped closer, before sitting himself on the couch opposite her. He watched her for another minute before she looked up at him. She caught him staring off guard but simply smiled.

"What can I help our newcomer with?" Hancock eventually spoke.

"Nice of you to ask. I'm looking for work." She responded.

"Work? Hmm... I got something if you're up for it" He said after a moment of thought. He slipped her a piece of paper with some information. For a moment, despite it being a very short moment, he felt how soft her skin was. He also noticed a scar on her hand. It was red and looked like it was fairly new. He did not think more about it, However, unconditionally his own eyes landed on his hand. His breath seemed to stop at that moment. He too had a scar on his hand. A ruby red scar on the back of his hand, starting from the thumb corner to the space between his middle and ring fingers. The exact same locality as her.

Hancock took a moment, trying to comprehend the situation. There was simply no way this lovely female was his soulmate. It was far too big of a coincident though. He was the only one who noticed. She was casually reading the note he had just given her. His eyes slowly moved from her hand to his face. Her face had now grown rather stern. Without thinking further about it, he hid his hand with his other hand, and looked away, towards his desk. His desk was filled with all kinds of different chems. Mentats. Jet. Psycho. There was no chem he did not have. Maybe except for Day-tripper. He did not touch that due to the number of bad memories connected to it.

"I'll get it done" She finally said before putting her black slick gloves back on and stood up. Hancock watched her carefully. He did not say anything. He did not exactly know what to say.

"Let me ask you..." She said as she had put on her gloves, "You look like you can handle yourself. Why not check it out yourself?"

"I'm the mayor. It would be a shame to leave my people alone" He answered, looking away. He almost gave off the impression of being too cool to speak to her, which was by far the last thing he wanted.

"I think they can handle things without you for a day or two," she chuckled. The chuckle almost sounded too sweet in Hancock's ears. "Let me know if you change your mind" she finished and walked towards the door.

"Hey..." Hancock called out before she could fully leave. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at her, "If you work for me, don't you think I should at least know who you are?" he muttered as he watched her. She slowly stepped closer to him again with a beaming cutesy smile.

"Depends," she said firmly as she then held out her hand for a handshake. Hancock stared at her hand for a moment. It had been long since anyone had had the decency to shake hands. People naturally did not do that anymore.

"Hancock. John Hancock" He stood up slowly and shook her hand. He was almost mesmerized by her face. it looked so much softer when she was this close. Her soft-spoken eyes and soft rose pink lips caught every inch of Hancock as she spoke.

"Erin. Erin Adler. A pleasure to meet you, Hancock."

**Author's Note:**

> _______________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Hey everyone. This is my first attempt in a soulmate AU.  
> I thought it would be super cute to try out, so I hope it's good enough.  
> There were no active warning for this chapter, but I will put a warning in the start of my chapters if they contain moments that people should be warned about (Such as drugs, violence, etc.)
> 
> I have put a "No smut" tag on purpose. Followed by the tag "Smut if asked".  
> I currently have no intention of making a smut scene in this fanfic.  
> However, if you all want one, I will make one either as a bonus, or in a way later chapter.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this one.  
> Will be updated regularly.


End file.
